Worldwide
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: They're thinkin about each other worldwide Randy/Evan Bourton Slashhhh


**I got bored and was listening to BTR**

**I own nothing...sadly although Evan and Carlos would be nice :)**

**If you haven't heard he song its Worldwide by Big Time Rush**

**Its very very very very pretty I love it x3**

* * *

_**Wait a minute before you tell me anything, How was your day, 'Cause I been missing, You by my side, yeah, Did I awake you out of your dream, I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep, You calm me down, There's something about the sound of your voice**_

Randy sighed and listened to the phone ring before a groggy voice anwered him. He smiled and adjusted the phone to rest on his shoulder, " Hey babe. How was your day?" The younger man on the other side of the phone smiled, " It was good...but I missed you." Randy smiled as he heard the younger man yawn, " Did I wake you Ev?" Evan shook his head and yawned again, "No." Randy smiled, " I'm sorry...I couldn't sleep. It's hard to sleep without talking to you...There's something about the sound of your voice." Evan laughed, " You're a cornball."

_**I, I, I, I never, never, never, As far away as it may seem no, Soon we'll be together, We'll pick up right where we left off, Paris, London, Tokyo, It's just one thing that I gotta do, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, Hello, tuck you in every night, And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby, won't be long, You're the one that I'm waiting on, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah**_

Randy smiled as they continued their playful banter of name-calling. Evan yawned once more and Randy sighed, " I'll be home soon." Evan just nodded his head, " I know." Randy sighed, " I should let you get some sleep." Evan let out a soft whine, " But I dont wanna go to bed." Randy laughed, " How bout this then...I'll stay on the phone until you fall asleep?" Evan smiled and burrowed himself into his blankets, " That works." Within a few minutes Evan was fast asleep and Randy had hung up the phone. He sighed and rolled over onto his side, he hated saying goodbye to Evan at night...but soon they'd be back together.

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, Girl, I'll be thinking about you, Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls, That know my name, But don't you worry, no, 'Cause you have my heart**_

No matter where Randy went he'd always be thinking about Evan. He'd fallen in love with the younger man the day they met and he'd been hooked on him ever since. He may meet millions and millions of beautiful women but none of them compared to his lover. He was amazing in every single way and there wasnt a single thing Randy would change about him. Evan had his heart from day one.

_**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city, Just get up and go, The show must go on, So I need you to be strong, I, I, I, I never, never, never, As far away as it may seem no, Soon we'll be together, We'll pick up right where we left off, Paris, London, Tokyo, It's just one thing that I gotta do, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, Hello, tuck you in every night**_

Randy knew it wasnt easy moving from city to city...but the show had to go on. He had to travel to keep travleing no matter how much he wanted to just say fuck it all and go home. He needed Evan to be strong while he was gone...heck he needed to be strong himself. It wouldnt be long before they were back together because no matter how far away he went they would always be together.

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby, won't be long, You're the one that I'm waiting on, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah, Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, Girl, I'll be thinking about you**_

Evan rolled over and groaned as something dug into his side. He at up and glared down at the offending object which happened to be his phone, he sighed and picked it up before closing it. He hated saying goodbye, it never got easier. But there was nobody else hed rather wait for then Randy it didnt matter how late he called Evan was always waiting for him. He was always thinking about him.

_**Whoa, wherever the wind blows me, You're still the one and only girl on my mind, No, there ain't no one better, (Worldwide), So always remember, (Worldwide), Always remember, girl, you're mine, Paris, London, Tokyo, It's just one thing that I gotta do, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, Hello, tuck you in every night**_

Evan knew that no matter where life took him Randy would always be the only one on his mind. There was no one better for him and he knew it. Randy was his and he was Randy's. No matter where Randy's job took him Evan knew that nothing could separate them.

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby, won't be long, You're the one that I'm waiting on, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah, Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, Girl, I'll be thinking about you**_

Evan sighed, opened his eyes and took a deep breath as he woke up. He turned his head and looked over at the clock the angry red letters reading 6:00 AM. He sighed and thought back to the night Randy had to return to road and leave him home alone. It had been hard for him the first few weeks after the surgery and Randy had promised to stay with him or awhile. When Randy had gotten the call, they had fought for what seemed like hours but in the end they had made up. Randy had told him he was going wait for him, that nothing would ever tear them apart. Evan smiled as he remembered that day. A knock at the door caught Evan's attention and he jumped up from his bed and wiped away the tears that lingered on his cheeks. He wondered who it could be this early in the morning

_**Worldwide, Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls, That know my name, But don't you worry, 'Cause you have my heart**_

Evan opened the door and was surprised to be pulled into a hug. He closed his eyes and took in the familiar scent of his lover, it was the most amazing smell. Randy smelled slightly sweet with just a musty hint and slight smell of cigarettes. Evan sighed and clucthed at Randy with his good arm, trying to pull him as close as he could. Randy kissed the side of Evan's head and nestled his face into his dark locks and sighed. Evan sniffled and clung to Randy, who simply whispered, " Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name...but don't you worry cause you have my heart."

* * *

**Soooo?**

**Me: I didnt really like this**

**Evan: Why does bad stuff always happen to me?**

**Randy: You? YOU? Have you seen what she does to me?**

**Mike: DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA**

**Alex: DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!**

**Me: DONT YOU TWO START!**

**Drew: SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!**

**Me:...That means you too**

**...That song has been stuck in my head all day :/**


End file.
